Unexpected HGSS
by ballerina08
Summary: What will happen when Hermione and Snape are forced to spend time together?I did not forget this story! More is coming within the next 2 weeks, I promise you! I'm so sorry it's been so long, I feel terrible. But my life has been so stressful, you have n


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did, this would be published. :-)

* * *

"Let the start of term feast begin!"

With these words Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley began eating the delicious array of food that appeared before them. It was finally their 7th year; their last at Hogwarts.

Hermione stared at Ron in disgust as he stuffed as much food as he possibly could into his mouth at once, as usual. The two had been made Head Boy and Girl, and Hermione was positive he would not take his position as seriously as she would.

The previous year, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters became the most powerful they had been in many years. Everyone seemed to finally have accepted that he was back, and many precautions were taken to ensure the safety of everyone. However, no major events had occurred. In fact, several Death Eaters had been captured and put back in Azkaban. But now, a fear of what Voldemort was up to seemed to take over everyone. Wondering if he was just biding his time, and was preparing something horrible, the Ministry warned the community to be alert and on the lookout.

When everyone had finished eating the tables were cleared and Dumbledore arose from his seat to make the usual start of term speech.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! I hope you all have enjoyed the wonderful feast, and are prepared to listen to some announcements. Firstly, I would like to welcome back Professor Remus J. Lupin, who kindly agreed to retake the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, who both looked as excited as she felt. They loved Lupin, and Hermione knew Harry had a special bond with him ever since Sirius died.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held on the 8th of September, for all open positions."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and surveyed the students.

"On a darker note, as you all know, He-who-must-not-be-named has been quiet for many months. It is feared he may be planning something, and the staff and I know the students may need someone to talk to. Therefore, this year Hogwarts will be starting an "Adviser/Advisee" program."

There was chatter throughout the Great Hall. Everyone wondered why this was necessary, then listened to Dumbledore as he continued to speak.

"I know some students may be uncomfortable with this, but we feel it is our duty to give you somewhere to turn if you need someone. Students will receive an Adviser, who may not necessarily be of their House. You may come to them at anytime, but there will be required monthly meetings. Remember that this is for your own benefit. Of course, your Adviser can also give you career advice, or anything else you may need. In this time of peril, I believe both the Interhouse relationships and teacher/student relationships that are to be built will be a good thing for all. The Adviser/Advisee lists will be posted on your house bulletin boards when you return to your dormitories. Your first required meeting will be September 3. I believe that is all, so get a good night's rest, and enjoy the year!"

There was a rumble of noise in the Great Hall as students collected their things and made their way to their dormitories. Hermione followed Harry and Ron to the Grand Staircase.

"So, how lame do you suppose this Adviser thing's gonna be?" Ron asked.

"Ron, did you even listen to what Dumbledore said?" Hermione interrupted. "This is going to encourage interhouse relations, build bonds, and keep this school together."

"Well, as long as I don't get stuck with Trelawney, I'll be all right."

They arrived at the Fat Lady, gave the password (Nimbus 2002) and made their way to the bulletin board, eagerly anticipating whom their advisers would be.

There was such a crowd of people around the board they could barely see anything.

"I'll check it," Hermione said, and carefully tried to make her way to the front. She looked for Harry's name, and upon finding it, checked who his adviser was. _Professor Remus J. Lupin. _Well, that was no big surprise. Hermione knew Harry needed Lupin, and that the match had probably been made purposefully.

Next she checked for Ron. _Professor Minerva McGonagall. _Hermione smiled. Trying to picture Ron revealing his innermost feelings to McGonagall was very humorous.

Finally, Hermione found her own name. When she saw who her adviser was, her worst fear had been confirmed. No way was she going to spend her own free time talking to that man. She wouldn't do it. There had to be a mistake. Harry and Ron had decent advisers, so why should she not get the same? Still unable to believe it, she glanced at the name again.

_Professor Severus Snape._

* * *

That was Chapter 1, hope you liked it! If you get a chance, check out my other fic, A Forbidden Love. It's not very good, as it's my first, but you might like it. I hope some people recognize or remember me. It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but now that it's summer I'll have alot more free time! The idea for this story has been in my head for a long time now, and I think that's it's different than any other HG/SS I've ever read. Now that you've read Chapter 1, please be kind eough to review! It really will make my day. :-) I'll update ASAP!

Katie


End file.
